prison_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
YOZAKURAKAI
YOZAKURAKAI is a criminal organisation that rebelled against the government. Their intention was to create a weapon that had utilised Hades grass which would end the suffering of people, with the organisation using hospitalised patients as their 'experiments' and/ or victims as Meiichiro was a sponsor of the hospitals. Executives *Yoshito Sakaguchi *Akira Kagesa (Kyouji Hashimoto) *Ren Omuta *Jiro Endo *Kyoichi Tominaga *Horishi Nemoto *Meiichiro Ohkawa (Deceased) *Shuichi Takemura *Isamu Amano The Prison Boys Naoya's Involvement Naoya had found out about illegal activity being conducted within Asakusa and began snooping around in an attempt to find out about what had been occurring. As a result, it is implied by many TOKKOH officers that Naoya ended up taking Hades grass as well and got addicted to it although it remains unsolved as to whether it was true or not. Naoya's efforts had led him to Kyouji, otherwise known as Akira Kagesa, and found out that he had been a member of YOZAKURAKAI and was involved in the illegal activity that had been conducted. Kyouji invited Naoya to join the YOZAKURAKAI and their cause with Naoya replying that he'd rather die than join them. Aware that Naoya would probably expose their crimes, he murdered Naoya and made it look like a suicide. The Ohkawa's Involvement It is revealed that Kyouji had also murdered Shugo Ohkawa 2 years ago as Shugo had wanted to stop working for the YOZAKUKARAI and as a result, Kyouji perceived him as useless. It is also shown that Meiichiro also attempted to resign from the organisation but was also met with death. As Meiichiro was a large sponsor of mental hospitals, he was often able to use their services, hence, being able to use the hospitalised patients as victims and/ or 'experiments' for the weapon that was being developed. Kyouji and Yamato's Involvement The sole reason that Kyouji had invited Yamato to TOKKOH was so that one day Yamato would follow any order he was told to do, purely because he had trusted the judgement of TOKKOH's goals. Once that had happened, Kyouji had intended to invite Yamato to YOZAKURAKAI. However, upon Yamato's confrontation with Nagi and Tetsu in the library, he began to doubt the judgements of TOKKOH and wondered whether what he was doing was still 'righteous' or not. He approached Kyouji with much reluctance, knocking on his door and attempting to ask about Hades grass. Kyouji had noticed that he had a strained and troubled expression but Yamato, having said nothing, left, deciding he'd ask General Kongou about Hades grass instead. However, Kyouji began to suspect that Yamato had begun having his doubts and followed Yamato to General Kongou's office. When Yamato had stopped due to being confronted with hesitance again, Kyouji took the opportunity to assault Yamato, knocking him unconscious with chloroform. It was shown that Yamato had struggled against Kyouji, scratching him to the point where Kyouji suffered from a hand injury and Yamato getting blood on his nails. At that point, Yamato said that after he felt like everything had been a dream and couldn't remember what had happened. Although it's revealed that Kyouji had poisoned Yamato with Hades grass and took him to the 12th basement and tied him against one of the machines and left him there, only coming back under the pretense that he was came because he was concerned for Yamato. When he's revealed by Tetsu and Nagi, he extends an invitation to Nagi to join their organisation. Nagi refuses and likewise to his brother, he replies saying that he'd rather die than join them with Kyouji laughing it off and saying that his reponse was exactly the same as his Naoya's, enraging Nagi who attempted to fight Kyouji. However, Kyouji surrounds them with other YOZAKURAKAI members that are acting as TOKKOH officers and throws them all into a prison cell, keeping Nagi and also poisoning him with Hades grass. Once Nagi was affected with the drug, he threw them into the same prison cell with everyone else where he (Nagi) was also wielding Tetsu's sword and begins attacking Tetsu. Category:Organisations